


Did you win?

by Trashubun



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: :(, Gay, M/M, Mild cussing, Oop, Other, School, adorabat confuzzled, big yikes lmao, fight, married, nopenope, oof, school ew, you thooouuugghhttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashubun/pseuds/Trashubun
Summary: Adorabat got in trouble at school





	Did you win?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything here so uh take it

"But I don't wanna go to school anymore Mao Mao!" 

Adorabat whined as mao mao fixed her backpack stuffing her items that they got for her a few days ago "schools good for you, trust me adorabat " badgerclops pitched in from the kitchen walking out a few tossing the lunch pail to Mao mao which in result he caught fitting it with adorabats other things

"yeah it'll be good, of course not as good as spending the whole day around Me, but its be good for you" adorabat huffed at her parents who both seemed on the same page on sending her to school "yeah but I don't wanna! I can't do nothing in there! All the kids are big wussys and the teachers! I cant do any fighting And what if a big monster comes! I need to be able to help you!" Adorabat pointed out "I'm sure we'll be fine, and my little deputy what about all those kids in school. There wussys remeber your going to need you to protect them" Mao Mao countered ziping up the backpack and handed it to adorabat who sighed "I'd rather let them die" she grumbled as Mao Mao sighed deciding not to comment on it badgerclops was but he poked at badgerclops telling him he was driving her today because he dropped her off yesterday. That ended up in an argument but Mao Mao ended up winning mainly because he pushed badgerclops outside, and promised him something later but what it was isn't important

_____________

It was the afternoon and Mao Mao was busy in the dojo badgerclops was in the kitchen whipping up something to snack on while he watched TV but his snack making was disturbed by the ringing making him grumble but walked to the house phone they had , "hello?" He asked into the phone "hi is this Mao Mao?"

"No, its badgerclops" he informed grumpily why did so many people request mao mao? Like what about him jeez.. Everyone seemed to dislike mao mao but they needed him for everything, he just didnt get it. On the other hand The lady on the other line answered who he presumed to be the lady at adorabat school, which started to make badgerclops a little worried, why were they calling?, "oh sorry about that badgerclops, but we have to have you come and pick up adorabat regarding the fact she's been suspended from school" Mao Mao blinked in suprise, "wait what?! , why is she being suspended?!" Badgerclops asked waiting for the answer but the lady on the other line just said she had gotten in a fight and it was better they spoke in person more about it. 

Badgerclops groaned at the little conversation "alright, see you there" the lady on the other phone, saying her own goodbyes before hanging up. Why did adorabat get in a fight? He knew she was smart and wouldn't pick a fight so why would she?

Badgerclops went to go inform Mao Mao who was taking whatever frustration he help on the defenseless punching bag, marks and stitches on the punching bag showing how aggressive and worn down it was. 

Mao Mao took a notice of badgerclops but was so focused he didn't bother to look at him "what do you need- because if its about the damn jelly, for the last time its on the top drawer" Mao Mao grumbled but badgerclops only rolled his eye at his partners assumption"Dude we got to go, adorabat got suspended from school hurry up, and I have a bad memory don't judge me!" Badgerclops huffed. 

Mao Mao stopped what he was doing to look at badgerclops in surprise "wait what?" Badgerclops sighed "just come would you? I'll tell you on the way there" 

_______

Adorabat at in the office of her school waiting for her adoptive parents to walk in- and there they were.

Badgerclops walked in along with Mao Mao their look darting to her sitting in the chair and all she could do was smile nervously at them. She was in a whole lot of trouble, but surly they'd understand! Badgerclops went to go talk to the lady at the desk leaving Mao Mao to go speak to her before they went to the principal "hi Mao Mao.." She said her voice clearly showing her nervousness

"did you win?"

Mao Mao instantly asked making adorabat blink..wait what?- "what?" She asked " The fight, did you win?" Mao Mao asked again "yes..?" She said, she had definitely won but she felt it was wrong to say that especially since this was probably a trick question. Instead of being scolded Mao Mao grinned of approval and was about to say something but badgerclops came up to her "what happened?" He asked "she got in her first school fight and won- I've never been more proud" Mao Mao explained to his partner but badgerclops only mentally face palmed giving a disbelieving look "dude, don't support this behavior! She hurt some random kid, that's not something you should be praising" Mao Mao rolled his eyes "well I'm sure she didn't do it because she was being mean, I'm sure there's a good reason. Right adorabat?" 

She nodded "could you exactly tell us what happened?" Badgerclops asked hoping for not just a shrug, which isn't what he got. Adorabat nodded "there was a mean girl and she said it was weird that I had two dads and they weren't they same as me so I got really, really really mad at her and i..ibeat her up, I'm sorry" 

Adorabat apologized but the two only blinked "two dad's?" Mao Mao choked, badgerclops looked at him with the same shocked expression and they instantly moved away from each other both there faces flushing "i can't believe people actually think I'm dating you" Mao Mao said in disbelief badgerclops nodded "why in hell would i-" badgerclops gaged leaving adorabat confused "you guys aren't married?" She asked blissfully confused "NO!" they both nearly yelled "he's my best friend! I didn't- no no no no no" badgerclops cringed "oh god no- you know what were leaving. Mao Mao don't ever stand by me again" 

"Oh trust me I won't " Mao Mao shivered telling adorabat to come along who looked at the two in pure confusion 

What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a badgermao shipper but I thought it would be kinda funny to have everyone thinking Mao Mao and badgerclops are a thing when they aren't lol


End file.
